


危机处理

by yangrou



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangrou/pseuds/yangrou
Summary: Maedhros被Fingon从安格班救回，但怀孕了。*预警：含有安格班抹布梅斯罗斯情节，含有对堕胎和生产的描述，含有梅熊感情。如有不适，请勿观看，谢谢！
Kudos: 1





	危机处理

芬国昐推开门，看到的就是一副可怖的景象。  
诺多的现任至高王，他的侄子，红发的奈雅芬威正躺在简陋的床上，半边身子几乎都被血染红。他的脸色惨白，似乎所有的血都已经从他的断肢中流了出去。  
他的长子脸色同样很糟糕，年轻的精灵从床边站起身来，把他拉出了房间。  
“Maitimo怀孕了。”他在帐外小声说，“他在巨鹰背上告诉了我这件事情，我还没来得及多问，他就昏了过去……我砍下了他一只手，他失血太多了……”芬巩语无伦次地说。芬国昐知道他的儿子一直和堂兄保持着恋爱关系，但他直到此刻也没想好如何处理这件事。  
“他快醒了吗？我会去问问他。”芬国昐思索了一会儿才开口道。  
他没有等待芬巩的回答，便又进了那个房间。  
重伤的精灵已经醒了，疼痛让他的睡眠断断续续。芬国昐的目光不由自主地落在他的小腹上。他没有躬身向梅斯罗斯行礼，只是垂手站在他面前道：“Maitimo，我的侄子，你的腹中当真孕育了来自那个黑暗地穴的子嗣吗？”  
梅斯罗斯的呼吸似乎停滞了一下，然而他还没有开口，房门再次被打开了，跟随芬巩进来的是诺多第二家族和第三家族的贵族领主们——都是些核心人物，梅斯罗斯在提利安就认识的熟面孔。他们听说芬巩王子乘着大鹰带着至高王归来，便立刻赶到了此处。  
房间里的气氛变得十分古怪。由于至高王的长时间缺席，诺多还未正式确定自己的领地，所有的营地都被认为是临时居所。因此这座房子的隔音并不好，芬国昐的后半句话被所有人听的一清二楚。  
“你真的怀孕了？”图尔巩一副同情又想吐的表情，他从来不喜欢第一家族，梅斯罗斯看着他痛苦的表情甚至有点想笑。  
“那么你是爱上了那铁地狱之中的某个……生物，并与之缔结了婚姻吗？”问话的是芬国昐，以睿智为名的年长精灵竭力地寻找着合适的措辞，芬巩在他身后急切又难以置信地睁大了双眼。  
梅斯罗斯忽然意识到了不对。  
他缓缓地摇了摇头，“不是这样的。”桑戈洛锥姆日复一日的轮奸几乎让他忘了，精灵之间只有恋人和夫妻才会那样触摸彼此的身体，不存在通过强迫和暴力满足性欲的行为。  
他浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，声嘶力竭地喊道：“我是被强迫的，我没有和任何一个黑暗中的生物缔结婚姻！”他苍白的脸颊上浮起一层无力的血色，更多的血开始从绷带边缘冒出来。芬巩冲上前去，再次帮他扎紧了绷带，止血药粉刺激性的疼痛打断了他的愤怒，梅斯罗斯喘息着安静下来，双目扫视过骚动的人群。  
他注意到角落里有个正在窸窸窣窣记录着什么的精灵，意识到他们还带了书记官来。  
梅斯罗斯深深地呼吸了几下，胸膛起伏着，断肢的伤口随着呼吸一跳一跳地折磨着他的神经。  
芬国昐疑惑地皱起眉头，似乎觉得“强迫”这个理由放在安格班的黑暗中还说得过去，便又开口问道：“那么据你所说，当时强迫了你的这个邪恶生物到底是哪一个？”  
“哪一个？”梅斯罗斯暗暗地在心里重复着这个问题。精灵的性行为永远仅限于两人之间，他们根本不知道在安格班会发生什么。  
无尽的疼痛似乎要烧断他的神经，断肢的截面传来灼痛感。芬巩给他用了最好的药，血渐渐地止住了，他努力张开嘴，从喉咙里逼出自己的声音，“不是一个。”  
芬国昐的表情僵在了脸上，人群再次小声议论起来。他很久没听过这么多人一起说昆雅语，甚至觉得有点陌生， 大脑急不可耐地想要听清每一个词。  
“淫乱……”“恐怖……”“黑暗地穴的生物……”“至高王……”他费力地分辨出这些词句，就连角落里的书记官都停住了笔，惊恐地四处张望着。他心里有种古怪的感觉，想要嘲笑这些“见识短浅”的亲族们，他的嘴角抽搐了一下，把一个笑容掩饰在疼痛里。  
“我们必须知道你孕育的到底是什么东西。”一个第二家族的贵族不耐烦地说道，“那玩意儿插入你的时候你感觉到灼热吗？”  
梅斯罗斯高高地扬起眉毛，没有作答。他没说话，但心跳明显加快了，血又开始丝丝缕缕地从绷带里渗出来。他身边的芬巩狠狠地瞪了那名精灵一眼，紧紧地帮他按压着手臂。  
“对不起，Maitimo，我们无意冒犯你。只是……万一你的孩子身上有堕落迈雅的血统，我们必须提前做好准备……”开口说话的是芬达拉托，他的金发在一群黑发诺多中十分显眼。  
“不必担心。”他嘶哑地说，“勾斯魔格只会让我给他口交。”  
他满意地看到人群又骚动了起来。  
“什么叫口交？”图尔巩皱着眉头问道。  
梅斯罗斯怔了怔。他努力地搜寻着相关回忆，想起这个肮脏的词汇实际上来自于奥克的方言，精灵原本的语言里没有这个词，因为他们一般不会要求伴侣为自己这样做。  
“他把他的鸡巴插进我的嘴里，让我舔它，最后射在我的嘴里或者脸上。”梅斯罗斯痛快地说完，观赏着众人各异的表现，图尔巩看上去一副要吐的样子，芬国昐眉头紧锁，芬达拉托垂下头，茂密的金发遮住了他的表情。他的目光扫视过整个房间，注意到角落里的书记官怯怯地举起了手。  
“请问……‘口交’怎么拼写？对不起，我此前没有见过这个词！”他慌乱地看向芬国昐，而不是梅斯罗斯。  
梅斯罗斯伸出手，书记官又看了芬国昐一眼，才手忙脚乱地递了纸笔过去。梅斯罗斯已经三十年没有摸过纸笔， 他用完好的左手歪歪扭扭地写下那个肮脏的词语，芬巩别过头去，没有看他落下的笔迹。  
书记官低着头接过纸笔，又退回了那个角落。  
众人的目光再次回到梅斯罗斯身上。芬国昐艰难地开口了： “既然你的孩子并非堕落迈雅之子，那想来杀死它不会受到更多的阻碍，我希望那阻碍里没有你的一份，Maitimo。”他并不是不怜惜自己的侄子，但他必须为所有的族人考虑。万一梅斯罗斯生下什么力量强大的混血儿，诺多颜面扫地是小事，带来的灾难才更令人担忧。  
“您怎么会认为我愿意保留来自安格班的子嗣？”梅斯罗斯觉得愤怒又开始在他的血管里冲撞。  
他的语气很强硬，众人安静了下来。  
图尔巩忽然道：“我们的医疗官中没有人做过这样的手术。”芬国昐又皱起了眉，古怪的快感涌上梅斯罗斯心头，他打量着在场的诺多贵族们再次浮现忧虑愁苦的面庞。精灵从不堕胎，然而现在他们却要想办法把一个小崽子从他们的至高王肚子里搞出来。梅斯罗斯几乎想疯狂地大笑。  
“方法很多。”他决定多来一点刺激，“第一个崽子是被半兽人用铁钩子钩出来的。第二个第三个，我被太多半兽人侵犯了，它们自己就掉了出来。”  
芬巩放在他手臂上的手倏然抓紧了。梅斯罗斯忽然有点后悔说出这些话，但那一刻的快意甚至让他微微地笑了起来，“你们会选哪一种呢？”  
芬国昐几乎想立刻离去，他从没处理过如此棘手的事情。他曾应付过难缠的异母兄长，也曾带领他的人民越过冰峡，但他宁愿在冰峡上再来回三遭，也不愿意在“用铁钩子给精灵堕胎”和“插入自己的侄子”之间作出选择。  
“我哪一项都不会选的！”芬巩激动道。  
梅斯罗斯叹了口气，“离开这个房间吧，Findo，我不想让你听到这些事。”他很愿意公开自己的经历，让所有人感到恶心，但唯独不愿意伤害芬巩。芬巩没有动，梅斯罗斯抬起头，低声道：“我请求你，芬德卡诺。”  
芬巩一双鸽子般的眼睛垂了下来。他离开了房间，图尔巩看上去很想和他一起走，但芬国昐还在，他哪儿也去不了。  
“抱歉，Maitimo，这不是我们能够决定的事情，无论选择哪一项，你都将陷于危险之中。”芬国昐很快结束了和身后几位领主的讨论，他转过身，对着梅斯罗斯说：“因此我们会请费诺里安们尽快赶来商议此事，在他们商议出结果之前，你可以先好好养伤。”


End file.
